Power rangers Elementals
by Bag2218
Summary: In the deep depths of space Orion’s Comet is nearing earth again with a little hitch hiker, Ivan Ooze. After years of being stuck on an asteroid Ooze is able to heal himself and jumps off the comet, onto the moon. He builds a huge castle and brings back s
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Elementals

Name: Bryan (Blue Ranger)

Element: Water

Zord: Shark

Name: Austin (Green Ranger)

Element: Earth

Zord: Yak

Name: Tory (Pink Ranger)

Element: Wind

zord: Hawk

Name: Max (Red Ranger)

Element: Fire

Zord: Griffin

Name: Nick (white Ranger)

Element: Ice

Zord: Polar Bear

Name: Kate (Yellow Ranger)

Element: thunder

Zord: Beetle

In the deep depths of space Orion's Comet is nearing earth again with a little hitch hiker, Ivan Ooze. After years of being stuck on an asteroid Ooze is able to heal himself and jumps off the comet, onto the moon. He builds a huge castle and brings back some of the evilest people in the galaxy ,Goldar, Zeltrax, Lothor, Scorpia, Zen Aku and Trakeena(who he marries) and they want to take over earth again. Meanwhile 6 eighth graders who were born with elemental powers are walking through a forest when they come across a stone tablet. Then Ivan Ooze sends down an army of Ooze Men (Those things the rangers fought in the movie) and try to destroy the teens, but they fight back, and are teleported into what looked like the power chamber. There they meet Dimitria, alphas 5 and 6, and the newly restored Zordon. Didmitria tells about how she rebuilt the power chamber, and brought Zordon back to life and made 8 morphers and zords for them to transform into. So now it's up them to stop Ooze and find two people worthy of being the rangers of light and darkness.

I'll start the episodes soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2(The story explains episode 1) The Soul Sucker

(Ivan Ooze is in his castle looking angry)

Ivan: How can I beat these little brats!

Trakeena: Calm down it's not like you'll defeat them in the second episode. (Ivan looks at her) what? It's illegal to speak the truth

Goldar: Master, there's a monster here to see you.

Ivan: Bring him in. (a giant Bat like monster appears)

Batsy: Hello sir my name is Batsy.

Ivan: Batsy?

Batsy: The writers can't make everything creative.

Ivan: Okay, you better have a good power to make up for such a lame name.

Batsy: You bet master.

(Meanwhile on earth the rangers are at the beach)

Bryan: Hey Max, aren't you going to come in the water.

Tory: He can't he has to watch our little cousin Kyle.

(Tory and Max are brother and sister)

Kate: How come you're not helping?

Tory: Are you kidding? That kid is the seed of Chucky. He almost blew up my house last time I watched him.

Austin: He's five.

Tory: That's what makes him so scary.

Kyle: (pulling on Max's arm) I want to go swimming.

Max: You can't swim.

Kyle: Then teach me dummy.

(Max's communicator starts beeping)

Max: (whispering) Thank you Zordon.

(At the power chamber)

Max: WOW! This place is awesome. How come you don't have secret identities like other rangers?

Austin: Cause our parents caught us morphing.

Zordon: Rangers Ivan Ooze has hired a soul sucking monster to tear the souls out of everyone in Angel Grove.

Dimitria: It gets stronger with each soul it sucks up. Your powers should protect you but be careful even without his powers he's still dangerous.

Max: Okay. Ready!

Rangers: Ready! (Their communicators turn into morphers) Elements Engage!(They morph)(I don't feel like explaining the morphing sequence so imagine your own for this season)

(The rangers show up at the Angel Grove Mall)

Max: Okay guys lets…..

Kyle: Let's get him.

Tory: Kyle how did how did you get here.

Kyle: I have my ways (His eyes turn red)

Max: I'm not getting paid enough for this.

Batsy: Power Rangers! You think you can stop me?

Kyle: We don't think, we know. Let's get him guys. (They stare at him)

Max: Okay first of all, I'm the leader, and second you need to go home before you get hurt, and I don't get paid. Come on guys let's get him.

(They start fighting Batsy and losing)

Tory: He's to powerful.

Max: He must have gotten a lot of souls.

Batsy: 200 to be exact.

Kyle: Don't worry I'll get him. (Runs up Batsy and starts kicking him)

Batsy: You seem like an energetic little guy.

Kyle: That's what happens when I drink my mom's coffee

Batsy: Energetic souls are the best ones. HAHAHAHAHA (Sucks up Kyle's soul)

Max: NOOOOOOO!

Kyle: (passes out)

To be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the rest of episode 2

Max: Darn it! I was supposed to keep him safe. Now what am I going to tell Aunt Betty

Batsy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Bryan: That laugh is annoying

Austin: Time to shut him up. (He pounds on the ground and a huge boulder comes out then he throws the boulder at Batsy)

Batsy: OW!

Kate: Take this!(Shoots lightning out of her hands)

Bryan: Let's get him Tory

Tory: Okay (Water comes out of Bryan's hands and a tornado comes out of Tory's)

Batsy: (Tries to run away)

Nick: Freeze (Freezes Batsy's feet)

Batsy: Can't….move

Max: All right guys let's take him down.

Rangers: Elemental weapons

Tory: Wind Bow

Kate: Thunder Spear

Bryan: Water Blades

Austin: Earth Hammer

Nick: Ice Dagger

Max: Fire Sword

(Their weapons combine into a huge laser, like the one in mighty morphin)

Rangers: FIRE!(They shoot Batsy and he turns into purple slime)

(On the moon)

Ivan: AHHHHHHHH! I hate those power rangers!

Trakeena: Here, take my staff, use its magic to make that monster grow.

Ivan: I love you so much. I SUMMON THE POWER OF OOZE, MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!

(Back on earth)

Batsy: (Starts growing till he's 100 feet tall)

Max: How are we going to beat that?

Zordon: Rangers I know how you can defeat the giant monster

Bryan: How?

Dimitria: Hold up your power crystals and shout, we summon the elemental spirit animals.

Rangers: WE SUMMON THE ELEMENTAL SPIRIT ANIMALS!

(The rangers turn into 6 different animals)

Kate: Elemental Beetle…Oh my gosh I'm a bug. EWWWW

Tory: Elemental Falcon

Bryan: Elemental Shark

Austin: Elemental Yak or…bull….I don't know what I turned into.

Nick: Elemental Polar Bear

Mike: Elemental Griffin

(The Ranger/Zords appear in front of Batsy)

Batsy: Ivan you didn't mention freaky robot animals would try and stop me.

Max: Fire Charge (Turns into fire and charges at Batsy)

Tory: Feather Storm (Shoots a tornado of metal feathers at Batsy)

Kate: Antenna blaster (shoots lightning out of her antennas)

Bryan: Shark bite! (Bites Batsy in the face)

Nick: Frost Bite (Bites Batsy in the arm causing him to turn into ice and shatter)

Max: We did it.

Kate: look

(All the stolen souls go back to their bodies)

(At the Power Chamber)

Kyle: Thanks for saving me guys.

Max: No problem, but you owe me.

Kyle: I won't tell mom about all this.

Max: Good boy, you want a treat.

Kyle: If it's white chocolate I'll kill you.

Max: Nope, it's a cookie

Kyle: (in deep monster like voice) Give it to me!

Max: Umm…NO!(Eats the cookie) Hmmm…that's good chocolate chip.

Kyle: (in deep monster like voice) I'LL KILL YOU (attacks Max)

Max: AHHH! HELP ME!

(The others laugh even Zordon and Dimitria)

That's the end of episode 2.


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Elementals episode 3: Endurance, Patience, and Chanlenges (1)

(Episode starts with rangers at school taking a test)

Nick: (whispering) Max, I didn't study last night. What's the answer to number 3?

Max: I was about to ask you the same thing.

Nick: Great, now I'm going to fail this test

Max: Why don't you ask Austin and then we'll _share_ the answers

Ms. Hillard: That's a great idea.

Max: Thanks

Ms. Hillard: Too bad it won't work since I'm failing the both of you.

Max & Nick: Ms. Hillard!

Max: Well I feel stupid

(If you know the last names of the Mighty Morphin Rangers, you know who Ms. Hillard is)

(At detention)

Nick: This sucks.

Ms. Hillard: No talking in detention.

Nick: you suck.

Ms. Hillard: what was that?

Nick: Max sucks.

Max: Hey!

(their communicators beep)

Max: Ms. Hillard can we leave to save the world.

Ms: Hillard: You'll have to wait till your detention is over.

Nick: But…

Ms Hillard: No buts! I'm sure your friends can take care of whatever monster that's attacking this time.

Max: How would you know? You don't know what's it's like to be a power ranger!

Ms. Hillard: You don't know how wrong you are.

Nick: What'd you say?

Ms. Hillard: Nothing, go and fight your little monster just come back as soon as you're done.

Nick: All right (thinking) Yeah right, like we'll actually come back.

(Meanwhile at McDonalds, a cash register monster is robbing the worst fast food restaurant)

Monster: PUT THE MONEY IN MY MOUTH, NOW!

Bryan: Not so fast.

Monster: POWER RANGERS!

Kate: Where are Max and Nick?

Tory: At detention for cheating on a test.

Nick: Not anymore.

(Nick and Max show arrive)

Tory: I thought you guys wouldn't get out for another 30 minutes.

Nick: Ms. Hillard let us leave early..

Austin: That seems awful nice of her.

Kate: Do you guys have to go back when you're done this sorry excuse for a monster?

Monster: Hello, just because I'm a monster doesn't mean I don't have feelings.

Nick: Uhh...Yeah, we don't have to go back.

Monster: Can we fight now!

Kate: Fine, come on guys.

(They charge at the monster but he throws giants money bags at them)

Austin: What was that suppose to do?

Monster: Distract you while I leave (He teleports away)

(The ranger's communicators beep again)

Zordon: Rangers come back to the power chamber. Immediately

(The rangers unmorph and then teleport to the Power Chamber)

Zordon: Rangers, I have an important mission for only two of you.

Austin: Why only two?

Alpha 6: So there will be 4 of you here at Angel Grove to fight the monster.

Kate: What do you need us to do?

Dimitria: There is a power source at the top of a mountain in Japan. To get it you must reach the top.

Zordon: Choose who you want to go, but be aware that they must have Endurance, Patience, and the ability to face a hard challenge.

Bryan: We choose, Max and Nick.

Max and Nick: WHAT!

Austin: Out of the six of us you guys need to learn the most about Endurance, Patience, and Challenges.

Max: Can't we vote on this?

Bryan: Okay who wants them to go (everyone except Max and Nick raises their hands) All who appose (Max and Nick raise their hands) Okay you're going

Nick: But…(Zordon teleports them to Japan)


End file.
